Making Memories of Us
by Sweet phantom girl
Summary: Klaine romance. Blaine sings Keith Urban's "Making Memories of Us" to kurt for the assignment, country love songs. "Making memories of Us" belongs to Keith Urban, glee and its characters belong to ryan murphy, ian brennan, and brad falchuk.
1. Chapter 1

It was hard to believe, but Mr. Schue had it written there up on the board.

_**Country Love Songs**_

"Really, Mr. Schue? Country?" Kurt asked in disbelief. "Yes, Kurt, country. Country music is grossly underestimated in today's society, but some of the best love songs are country. So, guys, this week, pick your favorite country love song, and sing it to the one you love. It's that simple." Kurt looked at me and sighed. "Blaine?" "What?" I asked him. "Are you going to sing me a song?" He asked, batting those pretty blue eyes of his. "Maybe." I told him. "I'll have to pick out a song and everything." "I love you." Aww. He's so freaking adorable. I pulled him into a kiss.

As soon as I got home I got on the computer and spent almost three hours researching country love songs. "Blaine, Dinner!" I walked slowly down the stairs and sat down beside my mother. I must've looked really disappointed, because as she made my plate my mother asked me "Blaine, what's wrong?" "I can't find a good country love song to sing in glee club." She walked over to her CD case, pulled some CD's out and handed them to me. "I reccomend anything by Dierks Bentley or Keith Urban." She said, and commenced eating. I ate about as fast as I could, then rushed up to my room full speed. I spent about an hour listening through the CD's. Then I found it. The perfect song.

I rushed into glee club the next day and gave the band the sheet music (thank you, internet!) for the song I was going to sing to Kurt. He'd sat in the back. "Kurt, Honey, can you move to the front?" I asked him. He obliged. "Okay, I spent hours upon hours looking for the perfect song, and, well, I think this is it." I began:

_" I'm gonna be here for you baby_

_I'll be a man of my word_

_Speak the language_

_In a voice that you've never heard_

_I wanna sleep with you forever_

_And I wanna die in your arms_

_In a cabin by a meadow_

_Where the wild bees swarm_

_And I'm gonna love you_

_Like nobody loves you_

_And I'll earn your trust_

_Making memories of us_

_I wanna honor your mother_

_And I wanna learn from your pa_

_I wanna steal your attention_

_Like a bad outlaw_

_And I wanna stand out in a crowd for you_

_A man among men_

_I wanna make your world better_

_Than it's ever been_

_And I'm gonna love you_

_Like nobody loves you_

_And I'll earn your trust _

_Making memories of us_

_We'll follow the rainbow_

_Wherever the four winds blow_

_And there'll be a new day_

_Coming your way_

_I'm gonna be here for you from now on_

_This you know somehow_

_You've been stretched to the limits_

_But it's alright now_

_And I'm gonna make you a promise_

_If there's life after this_

_I'm gonna be there to meet you_

_With a warm, wet kiss_

_And I'm gonna love you_

_Like nobody loves you, baby_

_And I'll earn your trust_

_making memories of us_

_And I'm gonna love you_

_Like nobody loves you_

_And I'll earn your trust_

_Making memories of us_

I love you, Kurt. "

Kurt was crying. He looked at me and said, "I love you, Blaine."


	2. Chapter 2

_**Country Love Songs**_

It was still written on the board, and it was eating away at me. The song Blaine sang for me was so beautiful. I didn't have a song for him. I'd spent all week trying to find one. Should I sing a song by a girl? No, Everyone would be expecting that. I asked Mercedes what I should sing. " 'Our Song' by Taylor Swift," she said. "Taylor Swift! That's... that's sacrelige! What is the matter with you?" "Well, sor-ry! you can pick your own song then!" She said. "Sorry. I just don't know what song to pick." I said. I rushed out to my car and drove home.

Dad came in with his Tim McGraw CD that Carole got him for Christmas. "I thought this might help," he said, and he turned and left. I put in the CD and listened to it. After a few seemingly pointless melodies, I came across a beautiful song. I'd have to change a few lyrics, but it was perfect. I couldn't wait to sing it in glee club.

At the next glee club meeting I rushed up to the front of the room. I was so nervous. 'I hope I can do this!' I thought. I didn't even remember opening my mouth. All I knew was that I was singing. Singing for Blaine. And noone else.

_" He's my kind of rain_

_Like love in a drunken sky_

_He's confetti falling_

_Down all night_

_He sits quietly there_

_Black water in a jar_

_Says 'Baby why're you_

_Trembling like you are?'_

_So I wait and I try_

_I confess like a child_

_He's my kind of rain_

_Like love from a drunken sky_

_Confetti falling down all night_

_He's my kind of rain_

_He's the sun set shadows_

_He's like Rembrandt's light_

_He's the history_

_That's made at night_

_He's my lost companion_

_He's my dreaming tree_

_Together in this brief_

_Eternity_

_Summer Days, winter snows_

_He's all things to behold_

_He's my kind of rain_

_Like love from a drunken sky_

_Confetti falling down all night_

_He's my kind of rain_

_So I wait and I try_

_I confess all my crimes_

_He's my kind of rain_

_Like love from a drunken sky_

_Confetti falling down all night_

_He's my kind of rain_

_He's my kind of rain_

_Like love from a drunken sky_

_Confetti falling down all night_

_He's my kind of rain_

_He's my kind of rain_

_Oh, rain on me_

_He's my kind of rain "_

As I sat down, Blaine whispered to me, "I love you."


End file.
